


Realia New Jersey

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Satan musi sie znęcać, Soulmates, Zderzenie kultur, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo New Jersey tak bardzo różni się od Hawaj. Steve nawet nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realia New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Soulmate AU + zderzenie z różnicą kultur  
> 25.05.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Nadrabiam, nadrabiam. Plus Satan się znęca, bo taki promtp powinien być na bardzo długie opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się kiedyś takie napisać.
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777
> 
> Co do tych znamion to było w jakiejś książce/filmie/opowiadaniu. Niestety nie pamiętam, ale dam informację, gdy tylko sobie przypomnę. Może Ktoś z was to zna?

          Steve z wahaniem położył swoją rękę tuż obok tej Danny'ego. To właśnie na przedramieniu mieli swoje pierwsze znamiona. Jego podkowa pasowała doskonale do fal Williamsa. Nigdy nie rozumiał w jaki sposób tworzą się znaki, ale gdy tylko spotykało się swojego partnera, wiadomo było, że jest ci on przeznaczony. I choć to spotkanie mówiło wszystko, to i tak trzeba było spotkać się z rodzicami swojego wybranka, a to już nie było takie proste. Nie w ich przypadku.  
          Dlatego siedział właśnie w tej dziwnie wyglądającej restauracji w New Jersey naprzeciwko swoich przyszłych teściów. Jak na razie było to dość miłe spotkanie, ale nie wiedział na jak długo. Żołądek podchodził mu do gardła, ale widząc minę swojego chłopaka wiedział, że musi coś zjeść. Dlatego nie zaglądając nawet w kartę, powiedział:  
– Poproszę pizzę z ananasem.  
          Nie wiedząc, czemu wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. Zlitował się nad nim Danny, który złapał go za rękę i powiedział:  
– Steve, jesteśmy w New Jersey, tu nie ma pizzy z ananasem. – Gdy zauważył, że McGarrett zamierza powiedzieć coś więcej, dodał: – Wątpię, byś znalazł tu, cokolwiek z ananasem. Może jakiś deser, ale nawet tego nie jestem pewien. Przykro mi.  
          Steve spojrzał na niego z lękiem i poszukał potwierdzenia u kelnerki, która stała obok.  
– Niestety, nie mamy nic z ananasem. Zwykle dodajemy go do jednego z drinków, którego może pan znaleźć w menu. Albo do lodów na specjalne życzenie klienta. Jednak nasza restauracja ma dość duży wybór innego rodzaju dań – zapewniła.  
          Mężczyzna jakoś nigdy nie wierzył, gdy Danny tłumaczył mu, że właśnie z tego powodu nie lubił ananasa. W normalnym mieście nie dodawało się go do każdego dania. Tak jadali jedynie na hawajach. Załamany sięgnął po kartę dań, nie chcąc narażać się na jeszcze bardziej oceniający wzrok rodziców Williamsa. Danny jednak nachylił się nad nim i szepnął mu do ucha:  
– Nie martw się. Mam w domu coś z ananasem dla ciebie, a za kilka dni będziemy na Hawajach. Pozwolę ci się, nawet zabrać na taką pizzę.  
          Jakoś, ta obietnica poprawiła mu humor i pokazała jak dobrze jego partner go znał. Jak dla niego nie musieli nawet iść na tą pizzę. Wystarczy, że wrócą do domu i będę w końcu mieli swój upragniony spokój.


End file.
